User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 10
Admin Stuff As requested, here you go: #Sorry, I got ahead of myself. Anyways: Having been around since August of 07, I migrated here after a short stint on Halopedia, which now serves merely as a resource for me. Since then, I've done my best to be as helpful and useful user as possible, though I do have my times of brashness. I am is currently hoping and praying for an Xbox 360 and Halo 3, and am attempting to procure the Halo books ASAP #What's a hostmark? #OK, I'll do that ASAP --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:36, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Clean up? Are there any clean up projects you are currently working on that I could possibly get involved with? I wish to be more active in helping you, the administrators, with what you would say is housekeeping. Also I have an idea as per the fact that Halopedia has a podcast, why doesn't Halo Fanon come up with their own podcast?--Bardhast 04:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Common Denominator help? Hi, I'm Baccus78, we may not have talked before. I'm Matt-256's bro, I think you know him. Anyway, I noticed that it says on the Common Denominator page that interested users should contact you. Well, I'm a little interested, so if there's anything I can help with, I'd be glad to. (Note: I can't do physical acting, as my Xbox is broken. Also, I don't know how I'm supposed to do to help with Voice Acting, but if there is a way for me to do voices without doing any in-game actions, could you tell me how to do it?). However, if I can help with anything else (ideas, sound etc.), I'm willing to. Ciao, Thanks, RR. I think I my mother already has Skype, so if I'm allowed to use it I don't think I'll need to download it. It depends though. I might have to download it on my laptop (will be given one sometime soon (yayzzz!!!) if that works of course, but I think it will.). Thanks again for letting me help, I need something to do when I'm not in a Necros RP (which will be occasionally because I'm only using Sangheili Characters). In any case, thanks again. Ciao, Hi Hows it been.Eaite'Oodat 13:39, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Stacker Here we go again about Stacker. I am seriously on the edge before I smash my f*****g computer. He did it again. Talk:Antimatter Projector. Here is your evidence.-Zeno Panthakree 02:43, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Personally I see no problem with agreeing with someone. lol. This "evidence" of harrassment points at what I did yesterday and was warned for. Then, when I agree with Zeno he decides to report me again using my agreement and the fact that I allowed myself humiliation in that I was wrong and he was right to get me into trouble. Strange that he would accuse me wrongly of harrassment when it was mere agreement. Anyways, I must be on my way. And I don't really care if Zeno would accept my appology anymore, since it is clear that he won't accept anything from me at all, but perhaps by morning I wil find myself fully engrossed in the fun and fancy free idea of finishing my next chapter of my fan-fiction rather than causing poor Zeno here to believe himself attacked by an agreement. (somewhat harsh this was. appologetic I will not be for a crime uncommitted. Might as well leave everyone be.) --Stacker :RR, This is just Zeno being pedantic. I'm going to go sort this out. Wakes I just saw your Wakes article, and I wondered why a loyal ONI operative would attempt to break the truce between the UNSC and the Sangheili. That's like he wanted to start a new war, and how could that benefit humanity in any way? They won the first war just because the Sangheili helped them. Thanks, LieutenantDavies 19:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) hi Relentless, how do you delete unwanted/unneeded fannon pages that you create?Veros 'Murum 21:55, 31 October 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy I am elated to know that one of the site's highest regarded members will be joining the roleplay, and this message simply serves to inform you of the current situation: Brensys (description): A rather new UNSC colony, founded sometime after the end of the Human-Covenant War. The planet sports multiple large urban centers, with its largest being the capital of Myrian City. Numerous UNSC military outposts are located near or in Brensys' cities and towns. Brensys (events): After the MI-1 viral outbreak within Myrian City's Acumen Science facility, Brensys has been put into a state emergency. Acumen Science has subsequently bombarded the city via its ships' MACs, and UNSC personnel have put quarantines into effect on citizens within major cities. (For information on New Hope, the outbreak site of Phade Technology Industry's Flood Symbiote, message Subtank.) Acumen Science: Panicking as the situation on Brensys spins quickly out of control, paramilitary are desperately trying to prevent the virus' spread via ships. Trying both to keep the incident quiet and to avoid UNSC scrutiny, the corporation is desperate. (For information of Phade Technology Industry's status and goals, message Subtank.) UNSC: After receiving information from UNSC personnel on New Hope and Brensys, the UNSC has dispatched multiple fleets to deal with the Flood, and has declared a state of emergency within the Ares System. Fleet Admiral Ferrin Reaz, the UNSC force's primary commander, has authorized the Containment Directive to ensure the Flood's isolation within the Ares System. Looking forward to your posts, I have an aim account. The name is Abberant Render. I've created an anonymous (Well, its quite obvious...) account. Just send me the account name and I'll add them up.KAC- 15:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Article Changes Of course I don't mind; edits are afterall, what make an article that much better. And yes, I'm looking forward to more talking sessions ^.^. Seeing that its easier to post something here. I've reviewed that doc you've sent me. Pretty good, you might consider writing a full novel using that context. Maybe enlighten AR with that document too?KAC- 21:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I won't be going to school for a day or two. I'm stuck in bed, with the laptop. But hey, homework is still coming in via internet and I would still have to finish once the flu is over... :P KAC- 17:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Your draft, like previously stated in the IRC, is amazing and fascinating (A plus)! You should be writing a novel or at least a book on Biochemistry. I approve it (A plus plus)!! Anyway, have you sent the same doc to AR?. :P KAC- 19:17, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ONI and Margaret Do you honestly believe that a 95 year old woman whose job does not directly involve cryo can still remain as the commander of the Office of Naval Intelligence? She was past retirement age in the early 2530s! I believe that Paragonasky (or however you spell her last name) would lack the mental capacity or even the strength to do the task. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 20:01, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The Battle has begun! Sarathos Invite The Grave's Legacy and the Path to Enlightenment Dear RelentlessRecusant, I am truly surprised and astonished at your devotion and contribution to this RP. The post you made, long yet rich in detail and information. And I love the header. :) Regards, KAC- 08:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, its my brother :P ... Anyway, since he's not around, go ahead. I'm sure he'll appreciate the exchange. :) KAC- 14:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry. I'm having some relatives coming over. Sorry. KAC- 16:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Subplot Good to see you back, at least for a small while! I'd, of course, love to participate in any sort of background post/plotline series! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) RSVP Sure. :) -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis User:Sgt.johnson/SPARTAN-290 23:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Standing By Looks very fun, RR. Looking forward to RPing together with you, I don't think I ever have, save for maybe in Glorious Oblvion. Since SPARTAN-IIs are involved, may I have clearance to bring SPARTAN-144 into play? Thanks, RSVP Roger Roger. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 00:58, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Acumen Science Due to my impressment with the work you've done with Acumen's more public image, I've decided to give you free editing rights to all articles regarding the Corporation. P.S. Will you be on AIM any time soon? I'd like to have a chat about your view on Acumen Science (not at all bad; I'm very impressed). I have a lot of free time tomorrow, although your best bet at contact is probably after two o' clock. Hello RR. Long time, no see. I'll be brief. I'm miffed that you've deployed this Directive ''-insert numbers here-'' JUST as I am about to rally the majority of the SPARTANs participating in The Grave's Legacy to a mission regarding a possible viral infection of a hijacked UNSC ship that the SPARTANs are sent to retake. I would ask you to clarify to the participants in this side mission that it is, as Subtank has told me, voulenteer and not mandatory, as suggested in your Template. RSVP Got the message. I myself meant no disrespect. But I thought it seemed kind of obvious that me gathering 3 other SPARTANs together with one of my own to retake a UNSC vessel of high importance was a plan. I apoligise if I'' intruded on the Subplot, but again, I had no knowledge of this and it was so sudden, I felt taken aback by it's disregard for my plans. While the subplot so far seems to bring a sence of new purpose to the RP's plot(LOTS of Adjectives and Adverbs), I think that I would have a hard time allowing my character to go through what was suggested in the first post of the new Subplot. I had intended to fill an entirely different part of the story, specificaly if/how the virus makes it to the Sol System and the repercussions of actions taken on the ship(UNSC'' Trafalgar''). I will talk to you about where we can go from here when I have something to provide you with. Hopefully(for our and the RP's sake) this will happen soon. I'm not saying you should leave, i'm just saying I think we can work our two missions around each other. I would like to have some idea of what your planning and in turn, i'll give you what I have planned so far. We can resolve this still with minimal impact on the RP's progress. ODSTs You might wanna put this into the Sitenotice Relentless -- Forum:All ODST characters in trouble? -- New info on ODSTs have come out, and our ODSTs are... well... under trained. -- Sgt. johnson 01:13, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ah, alright. I posted a forum about the new Cole Protocol Information regarding SPARTAN tags... -- Sgt. johnson 02:29, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Sure, the more the merrier. KAC- 16:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) S-III I was wondering if Claymore Team (an article that I had planned, but never written), could operate independently of STRATINTEL without any repercussions of any sort. -- Sgt. johnson 16:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I'm on the IRC for an hour today. :) KAC- 17:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I've discussed the matter with K4 and AJ (well, not AJ...). Once the S-IIs mission has completed, they will be reassigned under your supervision. This will clear the heat up between you and K4. Satisfy one needs for another. KAC- 19:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Mr. Relentless -- In light of this recent upgrade... I think the SPARTANs need a breifing. ;P -- Sgt. johnson 19:30, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, it was an unnecessary measure but a quick and decisive action needs to be taken. I've looked into your STRATINTEL and... I think we need to clarify this in the IRC. Now? KAC- 19:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Office of Naval Intelligence I was wondering... in connection with the already established sub-plot, that a reporter of mine tries to find the ONI-Acumen Connection while an ONI Agent (Noah Carson) works to track and assassinate her. What do you think? -- Sgt. johnson 21:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hold up You're leaving the RP? Why? No one asked you to leave, there was just an issue between a user's operation and your call up. I talked to Subtank earlier, and she said that the RP needed you, and that all would be solved just by what she did today (redirected priority message). She said that what has happened has happened in the RP, so the SPARTANs are offically on the UNSC Meridian Rays. I strongly ask you to reconsider. Sincerely, -- Sgt. johnson 04:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) PATRIOT, UNSC Trafalgar, and moving forward... Hey RR. Sorry if I messed up the Subplot for you. By no means did I have any intentions of undermining it, but you happened to choose a time ''right when I was about to launch a plot movement of the SPARTANs. It miffed me a little and I may have complained some, but i never had intentions of undoing it or causing you to concider leaving the RP. In fact, i'd love to work on it with you after we get this sorted out. Subtank, as you prolly know, redirected the SPARTANs out of PATRIOT(whatever it is) so we could continue the Trafalgar plotline. However, I believe we can work this into the Subplot/''Trafalgar'' mission/RP. I have an idea for this. Listen... Lets say Director Rich gave Beau Schore the autonamy to reactivate UNSCDSI, because by this stage in the New Hope/Berensys Situation, the Trafalgar wasn't neseccarily concidered a threat. However, shortly after Schore pulled the SPARTANs together, and inoculated them into his secret project, SEC-0 realised that there were more ships not reporing in(see UNSC/ONI DIRECTIVE SP-02) and there were now high possibilities that these ships could be contaminated with either/both of the ASL & PTI supercell viruses. SEC-0 pulled Rich aside and told him he'd fucked up and sent him off to recall them for immediate redeployment back to their original boarding mission of the Trafalgar. Schore, furious that his secret project, right there in his hands, is ripped out unceremoniously, goes on a sort of ramapge, berating ONI Director Streinum, Naval Intelligence Director Rich and SEC-0. He replans his project, while Kilo-Six goes about the Trafalgar mission. Once that's done, Rich "persuades" ONI to reactivate(again) STRATINTEL and redraft the SPARTANs. However, i've decided that the Trafalgar mission will be SPARTAN-141's "last hurrah". Whether he lives or dies, it'll be the last we see of him, prolly forever. Concider this before leaving the RP and talk to me about your thoughts soon. Share this w/ Sub too, if you feel the need. Oi, Knave Get on, as you like to call it, Sierra Kilo Yankee Papa Echo or Indigo Romeo Charlie. Nao Knave, mush! Incompotent knave I like it how after getting my message, you wait several hours until I've gone to bed, THEN message me.... >.>